A Chance Encounter
by madamequeso
Summary: After Mr. Collins' disastrous proposal, Lizzie takes a walk to clear her mind. She hopes for solitude, but happens upon a certain gentleman instead.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I feel like this has probably been done before, so sorry if it's redundant! I just thought jealous Darcy was too cute to pass up :)**

Lizzie raced through the woods, uncaring for once if she tore a petticoat, though she knew Papa had little money just now to be buying her new things. She was past thoughts of prudence or consideration for others. The face of as he said she was unlikely to receive a better offer flashed before her eyes, as did the face of her mother, trying to doom her to that life. Oh, it was unbearable. She could no longer breath in that house, much less reason with any of them. She needed to be gone from it, and had half a mind never to return.

But of course she would return, she mused, as she collapsed onto a grassy bank beside a stream, breathing hard. Where else was she to go? The residents of Lucas Lodge would be just as excitable as her mother had been, as would her Aunt Phillips, and she had no one else in the world that she could reach on foot. An image of Netherfield rose unbidden to her mind, and she couldn't help but giggle at what she imagined Darcy's face would resemble if she were to show up in such a state. But thinking of Darcy somehow brought her back to Mr. Collins, if only because she thought she had finally found someone she would hate to be married to worse than Darcy himself.

And yet was it not her duty? Was she being an uncaring, ungrateful child, by forcing her family to continue supporting her when they could be rid of her? She did not miss the worried glances her father gave his account books, the frustrated tutting every time her mother felt stretched a bit thin by the butcher's prices. And as much as it irked her to admit it, she really was not especially likely to receive another offer of marriage in her life. But she would rather be a lonely spinster, a sad old governess a thousand times over than bear the title of Mrs. Collins, why could her mother not see such a simple truth? She felt tears of frustration prick her eyes and wiped them away impatiently. Elizabeth Bennet did _not _cry.

"Miss Bennet?" Her spine stiffened immediately. She knew that voice. It belonged to perhaps the last person in the world she wished to encounter at that moment.

"Mr. Darcy" She said, hastening to her feet and attempting to straighten herself out. He was wearing riding clothes and she saw an elegant black horse tethered to a tree nearby. She must have been more absorbed in her personal woes than she thought to miss his arrival. "Out for a ride, I see. What gave you cause to dismount?" Her curiosity won out over her desire to say no more words to him than were absolutely necessary.

"I often take an interval for rest in my longer rides to pause and admire the scenery." She nodded, wondering what perverse fate made him pause here and now. "Miss Bennet, forgive me, but you appear unwell. Has something upset you?"

"I am quite alright, I assure you." She said, but her traitorous voice undermined her by shaking as she spoke.

"That is clearly not true. Come, I will not be able to leave you in good conscience until you explain what ales you." But Elizabeth kept her mouth resolutely shut. This man had made his disdain of her family quite clear, she would not give him the satisfaction of revealing the extent of their dysfunction. After an unbearable pause he prompted her again, saying

"If you will not explain to me what is the matter, then at least let me escort you home. You must see it is impossible for me to leave you in the woods in such a distraught state." Elizabeth heaved a great sigh, thinking that now was really a terrible time for Darcy to develop some sort of conscience. But being escorted home now, by him, was possibly the most painful experience she could imagine. She had no choice but to give him the truth.

"If I tell you sir, I must request your discretion." She hardly needed to give Caroline Bingley something else to gloat over. Darcy nodded, and she attempted to dry her eyes before saying

"My cousin, Mr. Collins, has recently proposed."

"Proposed what?" he blurted, looking strangely agitated.

"Marriage. To myself." Goodness, she knew he thought her barely tolerable, but was it really so hard for him to imagine that someone in all of England might wish to marry her?

"And what was your answer?" Something was strange about the intensity with which asked this question. He sounded frightened, and almost angry. Perhaps it was because Mr. Collins was under the patronage of Darcy's aunt, and he dreaded even this distant connection with Lizzie and her family. But his features were overcome with such emotion, she could not help but wonder if she was missing something.

"I refused him." She said at length, and he visibly relaxed, and muttered

"Good." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, anger quickly displacing the guilt and frustration she had been feeling before. She didn't understand his meaning, but was fairly certain she had been insulted. "I apologize." He said flustered. "It is- I only meant- I do not imagine he would be a suitable husband for you."

"Really, Mr. Darcy? Am I too impertinent to be the wife of a clergyman, or perhaps just not accomplished enough to be under the patronage of your esteemed aunt?" She had meant to lend her questions a joking tone, but found she was too livid to disguise them as anything but what they were.

"No." He said heatedly. "I simply do not think he would make you happy. You deserve a husband with more sense. A man with the capacity to appreciate your lively mind, one who-" he stopped himself suddenly, averting his eyes from her face and looking distinctly uncomfortable. Elizabeth was taken aback, and before she knew what she was saying she breathed

"So you think I was right to refuse him?" She chided herself for asking. She did not need the approval of a man she hated. But somehow if the proper Mr. Darcy could see the ridiculousness of their marriage, it made her feel less guilt over her decision.

"I do." He said firmly. "But I still do not understand what has upset you so."

"My mother." She sighed. "She is quite angry with me for refusing an eligible offer, and though I know it would never have made me personally happy, I cannot help but wonder if it was somehow my duty to accept. As Mr. Collins so eloquently put it, I may never receive another offer of marriage." But somehow, as she thought of his rude comment again, she was able to look on it with more amusement than resentment. Her nature did not allow her to dwell bitterly on a slight to herself for long without finding something laughable about it.

"He said that to you? As he proposed?" This time there was no mistaking the anger in Mr. Darcy's voice. Elizabeth immediately wished she had been more prudent with her words, but something about Darcy always made her excruciatingly honest.

"Yes well, though it was perhaps not the best mode of flattering his beloved, I suppose my esteemed cousin's assessment had some truth to it. Certainly my mother believes so. At any rate, you must now understand why I wish no immediate return home. I simply require some time to order my thoughts before returning."

"Yes, I understand." He said slowly, making no move to leave. She gave him a rather pointed look, thinking her comment had implied a wish for solitude. "What will you do when you go back?"

"Wait for the storm to pass, I suppose. My mother will soon find another source to tax her poor nerves." Elizabeth found a smile on her features despite herself. Was it possible talking to him had actually made her feel better?

"Well, I wish you the best of luck." He said, nodding stiffly. "You will fare acceptably if I leave you now?" She nodded, her face feeling warm for some reason she could not fathom.

"Thank you for inquiring after me." She watched him walk away, until halfway to his horse he turned suddenly.

"Miss Bennet?" He called, seeming unwilling to walk back to her.

"Yes?"

"Your cousin was wrong, about what he said."

"You will have to be more specific, Mr. Darcy. Mr. Collins says many things." She said, taking a few steps towards him, as yelling across the clearing made no sense to her.

"There is no conceivable way that Mr. Collins will be the last man to ask for your hand."

"Sir?" But he was already leaving, departing so quickly and smoothly that for a moment she thought she had imagined his last comment. But she was certain no part of her mind could have fabricated the intensity that had been in his eyes for the most fleeting of moments. As she walked home, all thoughts of her bumbling cousin were completely eradicated. Whether she liked it or not, her mind was now quite firmly fixed on Mr. Darcy.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I was really planning for this to just be a one shot, but everyone's responses were so lovely that I couldn't resist continuing. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed!**

**Chapter 2**

"Mr. Darcy" He whipped his head around, and wondered what the odds were that the very woman he was currently brooding over would come over the ridge and catch him unawares.

"Miss Bennet." He said, bowing slightly as he stole a quick glance at her bewitching eyes. He supposed the odds were rather good, as little else besides her seemed able to capture his thoughts of late. She gave him and their surroundings a cool appraisal, and said

"I see no horse today, sir. What brings you out of doors?" _I am trying to decide if I am able to force myself to leave you and drag lovesick Bingley along with me. _

"Oh you know, just admiring the scenery." He said, gesturing vaguely.

"Indeed." She said with a small smile, and as usual he had the sense that she was enjoying a private joke at his expense. "Well at any rate I shan't keep you. I just found it too coincidental that the two of us keep coming upon each other this way not to interrupt your solitude for a moment."

"On the contrary Madame, you are interrupting nothing." He needed a distraction from his gloomy imaginings of a life without Elizabeth Bennet in it. "How did things fare with your family yesterday?" Why was it exciting to him that he knew this intimate detail of her life that perhaps few others did?

"Oh." She paused. "Luckily my father took a…rational view of things, so there was not much my mother could do."

"Ah, I see. Excellent, I am glad." He could immediately tell from the look on her face that he had said too much.

"Mr. Darcy, you seem to have taken a lively interest in my personal life." She said slowly. He apologized immediately, feeling more foolish and ungainly than he had in years. She merely shook her head. "It is fine, I just could not help but wonder why."

"I only-I desired to-" Oh he wanted so many things. He wanted to kiss the smart little smirk off of her lips, he wanted to leave and escape the spell she was weaving around him before he was pulled too deep, he wanted to stay in this moment with her clear eyes so close forever. He wanted _her. _"I was wondering if I might court you?" Had he said that out loud? Yes, he could tell from her expression of pure shock that his thoughts had suddenly become quite audible. "I realize that I should have asked your father first, and I will directly if you allow it, but at any rate I needed to explain my ah, interest in your situation." But he knew her situation. She was a poor daughter of a country gentleman from a family without an important name or even a basic grasp of social graces. He could not court this woman in earnest. He knew that. But one glance at her countenance was enough to silence the rational part of his mind, at least momentarily.

"You wish to court me?" He nodded. "Why?"

"I should think it was obvious." He said, tilting his head in confusion. "I admire you greatly." A great many emotions passed over her features, and he felt he should say more, but for the life of him he could not think of anything appropriate. He had not planned this moment at all, and Darcy was a man who always planned everything.

"Are you quite serious, Mr. Darcy?" He finally gave voice to the feelings he had been suppressing around this woman for months, and she accused him of joking? Colonel Fitzwilliam was always teasing Darcy about his ineptitude with ladies, but Darcy was beginning to think he truly was quite deficient.

"Of course I am serious, Miss Bennet." He realized how angrily he had made that statement, but hoped she would realize all the anger was directed inwards. She frowned, not exactly the picture of a woman pleased with her suitor's advances, and he came to the conclusion that he truly had made a bloody mess of things.

"I always thought you saw me as a silly, impertinent thing that was rather beneath you. Why should you want to spend more time in my company?" He wanted to curse himself for making her think such things, and most likely would do so later. He was no better than that dismal man Mr. Collins.

"That is quite far from what I feel for you." He said honestly, daring to meet her eyes. "Please, allow me to demonstrate the truth of my regard." She gave him a long, evaluating look, and suddenly he was a small boy again, being quizzed by a tutor when he had not studied. Finally, she said

"Very well, Mr. Darcy. You may ask my father's permission to court me, though I make no promises that you will be pleased with the outcome." She paused, and he saw a faint blush tinge her cheeks. "Though I must request you do not mention the fact that we came to this understanding in the wilderness, without a chaperone." He felt his face split in a rare, wide grin and he said

"Of course not, Miss Bennet. After all, people would find such a situation quite beneath me." She narrowed her eyes.

"Careful, sir. If you begin to tease me you shall find no quarter from my end."

"I should hope not Madame." He said, then quickly bid her good day. He needed to escape before he said anything else he would later regret. And he needed to inform Bingley that there was no cause to leave Netherfield for quite some time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lizzie and Darcy had gotten quite skilled at evading Hill's less than sharp gaze during their courtship. At first Elizabeth had been glad for the mandatory chaperone, feeling uncomfortable being alone in his presence. She thought herself no better than Charlotte marrying Mr. Collins, as she spent the majority of her time with a man she had always considered distasteful and promised herself not to care for. Though she had to admit it had been rather gratifying to see her mother transition from scolding Elizabeth at losing her chance with Mr. Collins to exclaiming over her good fortune when Mr. Bennet dryly exposed Mr. Darcy's intentions to the entire family, seeming to delight in Lizzie's burning cheeks.

But now, frankly, the good-natured servant had become a nuisance. Because it only took a couple visits before Fitzwilliam Darcy began to reveal himself. It would happen in a quick, unguarded smile that would shoot through her like lightening before it was gone, or the tentative brush of his hand against hers. But she learned that the man who valued her for some strange reason was painfully reserved, and far too embarrassed to show her any attentions that surpassed commenting on the weather when their chaperone was able to observe them. It was only when they rounded a corner rather quickly on a walk, or Hill got distracted and momentarily called into another room, that Elizabeth would catch a glimpse, and it became a game to her to coax more and more out of him, to make a true study of his personality instead of the shallow, vindictive one she had attempted in ballrooms and libraries.

She wasn't sure when her little experiment became so serious. She could not identify the moment when the things she learned about Darcy wormed their way into her heart, and somehow became the most valued items there. Perhaps it was when he finally told her the truth of his involvement with Wickham, the pain in his voice so palpable when he spoke of Georgiana that no one could have doubted his sincerity. Or it may have been around the time that Bingley proposed to Jane. Yes, she would have to blame the happy couple, their misty eyed love could convince even the most sensible of girls to entertain foolish romantic fancies of her own. At any rate, she began taking to the woods between Longbourne and Netherfield alone, and rather more frequently than had been her wont, hoping he would be there too. And as she recognized his figure approaching today, and feigned surprise that would be seen through all too easily, she understood that she had not snuck away to meet him merely because she could. She realized with some amusement and a little frustration, that there was nowhere in the world she would rather be.

"Miss Bennet, how unexpected." Darcy said, and she swore he was about to wink, but he merely offered her his arm instead. "And what, pray tell, is the cause of your rather dazzling smile today?"

"I believe it is you, Mr. Darcy." Goodness, her mouth did have a tendency to run away when he was near. But she could not quite bring herself to regret her honesty, as his face was overtaken with a grin that she was quite certain was more dazzling than hers.

"If I had known producing such an effect was in my power, I would have begun doing so much sooner."

"Well sir, learning that you did not detest me certainly made it easier to stop detesting you." She laughed.

"Detest you?" Oh goodness, he sounded so serious. Why could the stubborn man not take her words as lightly as they were meant? "Miss Bennet you must know by now, it must be clear that I love you." She was riveted to the spot, turning to stare at the earnest, pained gaze that she wanted to be on her always. Yes she had suspected. She was even beginning to suspect something similar of herself.

"Yet you cannot marry me." She forced the words out. She had told herself time and again that their courtship was purely for mutual enjoyment, nothing more. From what she had gathered of Darcy's titled, distinguished and very proper family, she understood that he could never consider her as a serious option. But it was beginning to burn, that such frivolous concerns were to come between her and the only man she had ever met whom she truly thought could make her happy. For his part, Darcy looked startled, and unless she was mistaken, deeply hurt.

"And why can't I?" His voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Because of your Pemberly and your uncle the Earl and your ten thousand a year. I may be a poor girl from the country, but I am no fool Mr. Darcy. I know I am not the sort of woman you would want as your wife. And it is very cruel of you to tell a woman that you love her, when you have no intention of doing anything about it." Now he looked thunderous.

"You really think I would let any of that stop me? Yes, my family will disapprove. Yes it may sometimes be difficult, for you and for me. But I am willing to withstand that, and I thought you would be strong enough to do so as well."

"Of course I would be!" She was incensed. "The disapproval of a few Darcy's would be nothing if it meant being your wife." He was smiling again, and it took her a moment to understand why.

"You would truly wish to be my wife?" She nodded fervently, words escaping her for once. "Did we just become engaged, Miss Bennet?" Her anger melted away as quickly as it had come, and she was laughing quite loudly.

"Yes I believe we did." She took his arm without being offered, and maybe it was just her imagination, but she thought he drew a little closer to her than he ever had before.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm really sorry I haven't updated this in forever. To those of you still following and reviewing, thanks, I really appreciate it! It's just that since this started as a one shot I never had a solid plot worked out, so I got kind of stuck and annoyed with myself. Moral of the story: I might add a few more chapters of fluff or fun character interactions, but this will most likely not be a heartwrenching, plot heavy romance of epic proportions. Sorry, and thanks to anyone who sticks around and reads! :D**

**Chapter 4**

_My dearest Georgiana,_

He paused, grinning, wondering just how he should introduce one of his favorite people to the idea of finding a new sister in the other. He could imagine Georgiana's expression when she read the letter, her excitement over having someone to share the many rooms of Pemberly with.

"Oh, . I did not know you were in here." Caroline Bingley. Unfortunately he would recognize that voice anywhere. He had not meant for her, or anyone in Netherfield to know he was about yet. He hardly relished more clumsy interactions after the rather trying experience of securing 's simultaneously solemn and mocking permission. On arriving at Netherfield, he had located Bingley, communicated the news in some excitement, and directly closeted himself away to write his letter. Somehow, it did not surprise him that Miss Bingley was the first person in the house to happen upon him, and he rather doubted that the meeting was as accidental as she made it sound. He merely nodded in her direction, making no attempt to engage her in conversation. "And who are you writing to today?" She asked, seating herself in a chair with a direct view of Darcy.

"My sister." He said shortly, taking up his pen again.

"Did you not write her a terribly long letter just the other day? I should think the two of you would run out of subjects to discuss." He sighed. The communication would have to be made eventually. Perhaps it was best to do so now, where neither of them could embarrass themselves in front of others. Something told him Caroline would not have pleasant things to say about his betrothed.

"I did indeed, but it so happens that I have some important news to share with her."

"Oh? I do hope it is good news." Her smile faltered, her face calculating for a moment, wondering what she had missed in his life.

"It is indeed." He flashed on Elizabeth's teasing, challenging expression, and knew he had the strength to get through what he suspected would be his last drawn out conversation with Caroline Bingley. "I have this very day become engaged to Miss Elizabeth Bennet." She let out a high, tinkling laugh that did not quite reach her eyes.

"Really , I know I once asked you when to be wishing the two of you joy, but do you not think the joke has rather run its course?" Her voice held a note of desperation that seemed to make it especially shrill.

"I assure you, I am perfectly serious, Miss Bingley. I have these past months been courting Miss Bennet, and today I secured her hand as well as permission from her father." Caroline's face went pale and subsequently bright red, and for a horrible moment Darcy thought she would faint and he would be required to catch her, but she seemed to sense her danger and settled rather heavily onto a sofa.

"_Courting._" She finally managed in a strangled whisper. "I thought you were simply accompanying Charles on his trips to Longbourne, or taking advantage of the fine weather for shooting. I never thought you were spending time with _her. _I was under the impression that you found her lacking decorum, and connections, and we both know that the majority of her family lacks basic decency." Darcy was incensed, though he had to admit that a large part of the anger was directed at himself for voicing such opinions in the first place.

"Yes, I did say something to that effect, though I do not believe I ever used such exceptional language." He admitted, attempting to maintain a calm demeanor. "But I was quite wrong. And it was not gentlemanly or prudent of me to express opinions over a lady and a family I knew so little about. I assure you my feelings are as changed as they could possibly be, and I would appreciate it if you would keep such remarks about the woman I love to yourself." She quickly got to her feet, straightening her back and leveling an icy glare in his direction.

"I remember your language being quite effusive, sir, but I suppose it will not do to dwell on such conversations about your betrothed. But you have found the parents to be sources of intelligence and good breeding then? The younger sisters pictures of gentility?"

"I have found far more common interests and general sense in the family than I originally imagined. I can not find fault with the general comportment of the Bennets." Images of Mr. Bennet and even Mary Bennet came to mind, accompanied by an emotion that bordered on fondness. "And if the society of certain individuals is not quite what I am accustomed to, the rewards of a connection to Miss Elizabeth Bennet quite outweigh such trifling inconveniences."

"Goodness, Mr. Darcy, I never took you for such a romantic. I must wish you all the joy in the world, and apologize for my faithful account of prior conversations." There was no evidence of the flattering breathy tone she usually saved for him in this address. No this time he was treated to a cold, sneering civility which barely served to conceal deep insult. This was the voice she saved for those she particularly disliked. Yet somehow he found this version of Caroline to be infinitely more tolerable than the last, especially when she left the room directly, instead of lingering to compliment his penmanship.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Elizabeth was not in a dull mood simply because her Fiancé had business in town. That would be pathetic, not to mention insupportable, as she knew he was the type of man whose business would take him away frequently even when they were married. There just seemed to be an exaggerated lack of things to do that day. Kitty and Lydia had invited her on their trip to Meryton, but their giggles of new ribbons and squeals over an upcoming ball did not appeal to her restless state, and she had waved them on ahead. Jane had made herself scarce with Bingley somewhere, and Mary could be heard practicing something terribly difficult on the Pianoforte a few rooms over. Her father was closeted in the library of course, and her mother was certainly in her rooms experiencing throws of ecstasy over the two weddings she had to plan. And there was Lizzie, on an absentminded search for books she had not read a thousand times over in the drawing room, feeling that she had rather lost her place in her home. She could journey outdoors, of course, but the idea was rather less appealing when she knew she would not be stumbling across any reserved and charming gentleman. She cast her embroidery a dubious glance, but was saved from that particular evil by a knock on the door, and an announcement of Mr. Wickham, of all people.

"Miss Elizabeth." He called, entering the room with a grin she had once found rather captivating. Elizabeth marveled at how different he sounded and even looked now that she knew the truth. Everything that had once struck her as so refreshing and genuine now screamed of falsehood and affectation, and she found herself taking an unconscious step back as he approached.

"Mr. Wickham." She gave him a distant nod, hoping to appear impassive. "What brings you to town?" What on earth was he doing here? The last she had heard he was pursuing a Miss King, and he'd certainly had little to do with the Bennet family of late.

"A man of my means is never in one place for very long. I was passing through." Her countenance must have made her feelings clear, because for the first time his smile faltered for a moment. "I also wanted to hear if the rumors were true, of course."

"Rumors?"

"Well yes. Are you really betrothed to Darcy? _Fitzwilliam _Darcy?" How dare this man, of all people, use her intended's Christian name?

"Indeed I am." She said shortly.

"That is quite the surprise!" He said, attempting to sound jovial. "I must wish you joy, however unexpected the quarter." Somehow his congratulations rankled more than any of Caroline Bingley's poisonous glares had.

"Thank you, sir." Surely now he must have nothing left to say to her. He must see she wished him gone.

"I do hope we can still be friendly, miss Bennet, as we once were." He paused, gained no encouragement from her, and continued regardless. "I know you take a more rational view of my situation than your betrothed. Is it foolish to wish that through your generous and understanding heart, I may one day be reunited with the fine estate of Pemberly, which I loved so dearly during my childhood?" Ah now she understood. He thought she was his ticket to the Darcy fortune. She would have laughed, had she been less livid.

"I own that may be a rather foolish hope." She said softly. "Or rather, it is foolish of you to believe that the man I will marry has not acquainted me with certain details of your situation, details which make it perfectly clear that my home and my family can have very little to do with men such as yourself in the future." Something hard and angry which she had never before seen passed over his face.

"You believe Darcy's lies, then?"

"I have certainly stopped believing yours." His eyes became even colder, and for a moment she had a wild fear that he would strike her. But it passed and he said

"Well, Miss Bennet. I see I have quite misjudged you. It seems you have become just as proud and condescending as him, and you are not yet even a Darcy."

"No, I fear it is I who has misjudged you." She said firmly. "I think I am much the same as I always was."

"Good day, Miss Bennet."

"Good day, Mr. Wickham." And good riddance. No sooner had he quit the room than Lydia and Kitty came tumbling in.

"Lizzie, what's happened?" Kitty burst out. "We've just seen Mr. Wickham leaving, and I do declare I've never seen him in a worse humor. Whatever did you do to him?"

"Nothing he did not deserve." She replied darkly, in a worse state now than she had been when Wickham entered.

"So now you hate him just because you like Darcy?" Lydia accused. "I'll never understand you, Lizzie. Wickham is much pleasanter and handsomer and nicer than stuffy old Darcy. I know why you are marrying _him_, but that does not mean you cannot be kind to poor Mr. Wickham."

"Do not speak of things you know nothing about." Snapped Elizabeth. "Mr. Darcy is incredibly kind if you take the trouble to speak sensibly to him, and Mr. Wickham is not a trustworthy man. You'd do well to stay away from him."

"Please. As if Mr. Wickham would do anything to harm me." Lydia sniffed airily.

"Fine. Do as you wish." Lizzie left the room before she could say anything worse to her foolish sister. Darcy could not return soon enough.


End file.
